Runescape: A Boy's Dream
by Evil Super Saiyan
Summary: A story of how a boy named Ben and how he became a great warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Runescape: A Boy's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape 

Chapter 1: Tutorial Island

This is the story of a boy name Ben Tuten. It is his dream to grow from a lowly farmer on Tutorial Island's son. To the greatest warrior to ever walk the land of Runescape since Zezima. The story starts when Ben is five. This is the first time he ever thinks about becoming a warrior.

Ben awoke one morning at the crack of dawn. He sat up on his small bed made of hay in his family's one roomed house and stretched. He saw his mom had gone to gather the eggs and his father was already plowing his field. Ben hopped off the floor and put on his old ragged shirt and pants. They were full of holes and in bad need of repair.

He grabbed his small hoe and walked out the door to help his father. As he walked out he saw a new batch of young warriors walking by their family fence. He was the one that would teach them about farming to grow food in the mainland. He wished more then anything to be among them. He wanted to go through Tutorial Island then to the mainland where he could build his legacy.

But for now he was just a farmer. He had a good education from his mother who had been his teacher ever since he could talk. Ben greeted the eager people walk through their family gate. He walked up to them and greeted them. A few of the people let giggles escape themselves. Apparently these people weren't to eager to be taught by a five year old. "If you think this is funny then leave now and starve." Ben said in the most frightening voice he could.

After explaining about farming to the young people they bid him a goodbye and left. Ben was exhausted after just one time and wanted to go do something else but as if on cue another group walked through the gate. Ben explained all to them and they too left after another two hours. The sun was all the way up now and it was growing very hot.

Ben wiped his brow with his the back of his small hand and let out a sigh. He went inside his small home to lunch. Everyone told how their day was going so far and Ben thought back to the first group that day. How much he wanted to be a part of them.

He then brought up a topic that nobody was expecting, "Dad I was thinking maybe in a few years you would let me become a warrior?" There was silence then his father said, "Maybe." And that was the end of it.

Ben went back outside into the hot sun and saw a new group waiting at the gate. All thoughts out of his head he opened the gate and began to explain about farming.

Chapter 2

7 years later……

Ben got out of his straw bed and stretched. He went to breakfast and the sight he saw there almost made him choke. His father had a rucksack on the side of the table, a bronze dagger in the middle of the table, and a weighted undershirt, wristbands, boots, and an orange gi on the other side of the table.

Ben knew instantly what this meant and ran up to his father and gave him a bear hug. "Your welcome son." His father whispered into his ear.

Ben put on the weighted clothes and gi and almost fell down due to the weight. "Come on son if your going to be a warrior you have to be able to move!" His father exclaimed. Ben picked himself up and grabbed the dagger and rucksack. He put the rucksack around his shoulder and tied it there and put the dagger in it's sheath.

"Good luck son and come visit." His father said, giving him one last hug. "Bye dad." Ben said taking a slow running start because of the weighted clothes, out of the door and through the gate. He went to all the instructors and his favorite one being the combat instructor who gave him a bronze sword, a short bow, and a quiver of 50 arrows.

After the last instructor, the mage, congratulated him, he used his magic to teleport him to the mainland.

He arrived in a small town with a castle in it which he heard people call Lumbridge Castle. He figured he was in Lumbridge. After a short while of wandering around he crossed a small wooden bridge and saw some foul looking creatures he heard people call goblins. He figured he should go make his first kill so he charged at the goblin with his sword drawn.

He brought it down to slow and the goblin dodged, taking a swipe at him with its claws. Ben dodged and tried a jab with his sword which was to quick for the goblin, and killing it.

He found some bones as well as 5 coins which he picked up and put in his rucksack and buried the bones to honor the brave creature. Suddenly an arrow flew past his head and struck a goblin which he realized was about to kill him in the heart. The goblin fell down dead and the mysterious figure who had shot the arrow walked up to him.

Ben gasped when he saw who it was. It was one of those boys in the group he had seen 7 years ago that made him want to be a warrior. The bows man was dressed in green dragon hide armor and had a heavy bow in his hands and on his back was a quiver with what looked like about 1,000 arrows in it.

The figure had a long, deep scar across his left eye which dimmed his otherwise handsome features a bit. The figure extended a hand and said, "Hi I'm Cody." Ben took his hand and shook it.

"Hey Cody, I remember seeing you before. 7 years ago on my farm on Tutorial Island." Ben said. "I remember that." Cody said. Ben flipped his long blonde hair out of his eyes and asked Cody, "So what is it like here on the mainland.

Cody smiled and went into an explanation of the mainland. Ben took everything he heard in. It sounded like the mainland was awesome.

Cody asked Ben if he wanted him to help Ben train. Ben hastily nodded his head and Cody led him to an empty field.

Chapter 3

As Ben and Cody walked out of the field, (both covered with scratches and bruises,) Ben asked Cody, "So Cody, while I was in Lumbridge, I heard a few people talking about you. I suppose you must be pretty famous around these parts?" "Yes I have saved the land a few times. But only around Varrock and Lumbridge. I have only ever been to Falador once, but there I met the White Knights. They are a group of well trained knights. You should join them one day. But I have heard rumors of a kingdom far larger than ours. It is west of Falador through a heavily guarded gate." Cody explained as they walked up a path.

When they turned a corner wait Ben saw amazed him. The biggest city he had ever seen was standing in front of him. The duo approached the gate and the guards let them through. They walked down a few streets and ended up at what looked like an Inn.

Ben was correct in guessing this. Cody approached the counter and rented a room for two. The old innkeeper handed them an equally old brass key and they walked up a flight of stairs to their room.

The next morning…

Ben and Cody stood in their empty field again and started their spar. This time it was no weapons though. Ben charged forward and aimed a punch at Cody, but Cody with the edge in speed dodged and hit a roundhouse kick. Ben kneeled from the pain, shook his head, and got back up. This time Cody charged, but Ben hit him with a knee deep in the stomach. Pressing his advantage, Ben brought another knee up into Cody's face. Cody's nose started bleeding, and Ben charged with a flurry of kicks and punches. Finally Cody collapsed making Ben the winner.

"Whoa Ben, it's incredible how much you have improved over the last day." Cody said a few minutes later after casting a spell to heal his wounds. "Thanks." Ben said. "Well now we are going to work on your woodcutting and woodcutting, and fire-making abilitys." Cody said as he led Ben to a forest. Cody handed Ben a bronze ax and told him to cut down a tree. Ben took a hack at the tree leaving a small cut in it. He hit the tree again, and again, and again until finally the tree fell over. Cody ordered Ben to cut them into logs. After a few minutes of more cutting Ben finally had his logs.

Ben then took the tinderbox Cody had in his hand and attempted to light the logs. After a few attempts Ben finally lit the logs. Cody extinguished the young flame and Ben repeat the process a few times. After Ben finally had the hang of it he told Ben to follow him. As he looked at the scenery surrounding him he was in awe. He saw beautiful flowers everywhere, trees the size of castles in forests, A clear blue cloudless sky, and the wonderful smell of everything in the area.

Ben snapped back to reality and saw they were standing in what looked what looked like a courtyard. "Ben as I was explaining, there are lots of quests around here. And I just asked the king's permission for you to attempt an easy one. You are to go with a few Varrock guards and extinguish that goblin hole near the Lumbridge River. Understand? Cody asked. "Yes Sir!" Ben said.

"Okay, first you need a decent weapon, and some armor. Cody said leading Ben to an armor shop. Cody had a quick chat with the owner and the small man handed Cody some armor made out of steel. He handed it to Ben who put it on over his gi and almost fell at the weight. "You'll het used to it." Cody said helping Ben up.

He then took Ben to a sword shop where he bought a steel long sword and handed it to Ben. The sword was heavy too, but Ben was able to manage.

2 days later…

As Ben departed with the Varrock guards he started going over in his mind the briefing. 'Kill all goblins and burn the house down.' As they arrived at the goblin infested area, all the guards panicked. For standing in front of them was a fully organized army of goblins with spears, swords, and armor. Ben led the Varrock troops in the charge, but ducked as an arrow flew his way.

He heard a yell and a thump on the ground as one of the men died. Ben continued his charge and swung his sword killing a goblin. The rest of the guard followed his lead and a battle erupted. Ben was killing goblins left and right, but his men were dieing left and right too.

Ben saw an arrow fly over his head and kill a goblin about to slit his throat. Suddenly, an oversized goblin emerged from the cabin and fired a spell at the guard. It smacked Ben, destroying his armor and most of his undershirt, and top part of his gi, leaving his body revealed. He had a few muscles but wasn't that impressive. Ben charged with a kick almost knocking the goblins head off, and knocking it out. The chief goblin charged at Ben with a battle cry and swung it's staff at his head. Ben ducked and swung his sword at the goblin, cutting it clean in half. As the battle raged on, Ben began getting many cuts on him.

Finally there were only 15 goblins left and 7 of the guard left. Dead bodies litered the ground and were beginning to stink. Ben charged killing 3 goblins and a few arrows killed 7 more. Ben charged one final time killing 2 more goblins and the rest of the guard killed the others. Ben took a torch and lit the cabin on fire as the wounded, yet victorious guard marched back to Varrock.

Chapter 4

As what was left of the guard marched back to Varrock, a few men fell dead of exhaustion. When they arrived in the city, they were greated by gasps and looks of awe. The 4 remaining men marched to the castle and when they arrived in the throne room the king gave a small gasp. "It's okay King. We did it, but barely." Ben said as Cody rushed over and started healing the 4 wounded warriors.

The king awarded each of the men a medal and asked for a summary of why only 4 men returned. One of the elite fighters started explaining. He made Ben look like the hero of the battle. All the other soldiers nodded when he asked them if this was true. "Then young man, I would like to present you with the sword Silverlight. It is a legendary sword which as slain many a foe.

"Thank you sir." Ben replied as he and Cody walked back to the Inn.

As Ben lay in bed thinking about the day's events, he thought of something. 'Why don't I go to Falador? It's supposed to be a great city.' Then Ben decided he would travel with Cody to Falador the flowing morning.

The following morning Ben and Cody Were traveling down the dusty road to Falador. They came upon what looked like a small village. In it were people standing around the wooden palisade that protected it. As the duo approached them, the two guards crossed their spears.

"No one is allowed to enter Barbarian Village without permission!" The taller of the two barked. "Just let them in." A man dressed in mystic robes said.

"And what will you do if we don't old man?" One of the guards laughed. "This." The man replied, with that he held his hand out and out came a fire blast, blowing up a near by rock. .

"Ahh!" The guards screamed as they ran off dropping their spears. "Well that takes care of them." The man said, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Kyle, and I am a wizard, very well known around Falador." Kyle extended his hand.

The wizard appeared to be about 27 or 28. He had some long white hair, and gentle blue eyes. He was about 6'2 and weighed maybe 164lbs.

"I suppose you two were going to Falador?" Kyle asked. Ben nodded and the wizard began leading the way.

They soon arrived at huge, white walls, which surrounded the entire of Falador. The city was certainly full of activity and trade as many people called out deals.

As the trio walked through the city, they came upon a fight. It was a gang of what looked like teens, against a small child. The small child with jet, black hair was balling his eyes out. "Leave him ALONE!" Ben ordered. What looked like the leader of the gang laughed and soon after charged at Ben.

Ben grinned and side-stepped the boy, kneeing him in the stomach. Ben then used his advantage to throw a flurry of kicks and punches at the boy. The teenager collapsed and the gang scurried off.

Meanwhile, Cody and Kyle were telling the small child that he would be okay. After the fight was over the guards scurried up and arrested Ben because he was the guilty looking one. "I'm innocent!" He yelled as he was dragged to the prison.

Chapter 5

It has been a few days since Ben was taken to prison. He was accused of attack and was seen by 10 eye witnesses, (The Gang.) As Ben sits in jail, Kyle and Cody train so they can be strong enough to rescue Ben.

Ben sat in jail. 'That gang should be the ones in here.' He thought to himself as he turned around on the cold, stone floor. He had been using the spare time to work out. Push-ups, sit-ups, and squats. As he continued his intense workout, his friends were having one of their own.

Cody charged at Kyle but was hit with a quick blast. Kyle used his staff to knock Cody in the stomach, doubling him over. Kyle kneed Cody in the face, but Cody recovered and did a back-flip to regain balance. Cod y charged, dodging Kyle's blasts and hit a kick to Kyle's face.

Ben continued on his intense workout. He was slowly gaining strength and would soon be enough to break out.

Cody and Kyle were back at it. Fists were flying and so were blasts. Kyle had taught Cody how to do magic blasts. Cody fired a blast at Kyle but he dodged and charged at Cody, only to receive a knee in the stomach.

After a few hours of sparring Cody and Kyle were meditating. Ben was still at his training, and the guards, well they were sleeping. Cody and Kyle, knew the time was right.

As Cody and Kyle started towards the prison they ran into a tall teenager. He looked like an elf. "Hello." The elf said, "My name is Gabilan." The elf extended a hand and both shook it. "I'm Cody and this is Kyle. Will you come help us rescue our friend?' Cody asked out of the blue. "Why not. I haven't had a good quest in a while.

So the new trio traveled to the Falador prison. They easily took out the guards at the front and the ones guarding the cell. But as they turned a corner, they saw a dragon! "AHHHHHHHH!!!" They yelled together. Cody took one of his steel arrows and shot it at the dragon. It had no effect.

Gabilan took out his staff. It looked powerful. He uttered a spell, or a prayer under his breathe and a huge bolt of lighting struck the dragon dead.

The trio quickly found Ben's cell and rescued him. "That was way too easy." Cody said, but suddenly an even larger dragon appeared.

Ben took Silverlight and charged at the dragon only to be mauled by it's tail. Ben was knocked out. Cody pulled two arrows into the string of his bow and fired them. The dragon was momentarily stunned. This gave Kyle advantage to fire a blast at the dragon. The dragon dodged and raked Kyle's face with it's claws.

Kyle fell down and Cody charged at the dragon with his two knives. He raked them through the dragon's scales and climbed slowly up until it hit the dragon in it's heart and the dragon fell down, crushing Cody.

Chapter 6

As he three warriors exited the prison, carrying Cody, they noticed the building was starting to crumble. The trio broke into a run and barely escaped the prison before the entire building fell down.

The trio carried Cody to the nearest medical building and the doctor placed him on a table at once. The doctor began taking pulses and looked very grim. "I'm afraid tour friend is barely alive. He might not survive through the night." The doctor said.

The three warriors broke into tears. Ben cried the hardest. Suddenly Ben felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see another trio. One of the three was an elf.

"It will be okay." The figure said. The group sat in conversation for a while. The group introduced themselves as Will, Taylor, and Samantha. The group was very friendly and had a good sense of humor.

After a thirty minute chat, the doctor asked them to leave and the group abided. "I think Cody will live." Samantha said, "I have all the confidence in him." The rest of the group nodded.

12


	2. Chapter 6

The next day……

Cody slowly awoke to feel immense pain. He tried to stretch and even more pain. "Owww." Cody said as he tried to get into his clothes. After he did get in his clothes he saw his door open and a group of six people walked through.

It was Ben, Kyle, Gabilan, Will, Taylor, and Samantha. (He was semi-awake when they introduced themselves.) "Hey guys," Cody whispered as he struggled to get back in his bed. "Hey," Everyone said back. "Well at least we got Ben out of jail," Cody said. "Well that is a great thing." Ben said.

"Well Cody we thought we might go to Goblin village. It's north of here and they are at war with the goblins I was assigned to fight a few weeks ago. Well good luck guys. I'll be right here when you get back." Cody said as he grunted in pain once again.

As the five warriors set out for Goblin village, they stopped by the general store to stock up on food for the day journey. Ben had his new steel sword drawn, (Silverlight was broken,) suddenly a guard leaped at them, recognizing Ben, and tried to arrest him. Ben stabbed his sword straight through the guard and the guard fell to the ground dead.

As night came on them, they set up a camp on a mountain where they would be protected. Ben made a fire, and the group started cooking their meat. 2 people were to stay on guard all night so nothing would attack them. It was Ben and Kyle on duty first and Will and Taylor relieved them half way through the night.

The next morning the group arrived at goblin village. The gates were closed and there were archers on the wall. The two goblins working the gate, opened it hurriedly and let the group in. Ben thanked the goblins, and the group split up to go to the group they would be best fitted in.

Ben joined the group right behind the wall and suddenly the gate shook. The enemy goblins were here. The gate burst open and a few of the opposing goblins fell down with arrows in them. Ben charged forward and swung his sword cutting a goblin clean in two.

Kyle was casting quick spells at the goblins killing them, Gabilan was using his special staff to use god powers to kill the goblins, and Will, Taylor, and Samantha were all using their swords.

Ben felt a small dagger thrown by his face, leaving a small cut that started bleeding. An arrow struck the goblin down but suddenly there was a loud rumble. The wall collapsed as a huge troll crashed through the wall.

Ben noticed the troll and charged at it. The troll picked him up and threw him into a wall. Suddenly a huge blast hit Ben, destroying his GI leaving him shirtless.

Ben lay injured on the ground while Will charged at the troll, stabbing it in the leg. Taylor took out a short bow and rapidly fired arrows at the troll, but none of them had any affect.

Samantha ran over to Ben and started tending to his injuries. After a few minutes, Ben was back on his feet and again charged the troll. His sword cut one of the trolls legs clean off and the troll fell helpless to the ground.

Ben climbed on the troll and stabbed it straight through the heart. The goblins still charged though and were soon over taking the friendly goblin army.

Gabilan used his powerful staff to blind many of the goblins and the warriors started destroying their ranks. Ben had may cuts on his body bleeding badly but he was at the top of the group of charging warriors and goblins. As the battle turned one sided, a huge shadow over fell the sun. Looking up into the sky, Ben saw the biggest dragon ever. It was black, had monster claws, and a fierce look in it's eyes.

Ben charged but the dragon grabbed him in it's claws and squeezed. Ben could feel his ribs breaking and let out cries of pain. The entire army focused on the dragon but it was destroying everything.

3


End file.
